List of Slash Commands
This article is a list of slash commands. Some slash commands require a parameter, and some commands have optional parameters. For example, /join takes two parameters, one option and one required. So it is listed as /join password. In this case, must be given, but password can be left off. Note: this list is incomplete. See also Making a macro. Basic Commands ; /?, /h, /help : Displays some help about using various commands. ; /a, /assist player : Assists player or your current target by targetting what they are targetting. ; /camp, /logout : Starts the logout progress, after which you will be returned to the Character Select screen. ; /cast, /spell : Casts the spell or uses the ability . ; /combatlog : Toggles writing of the combat log to your hard disk. ; /dismount : Dismounts you. ;/equip :Equips any equip able item in your inventory. ; /exit, /quit : Starts the logout process, after which World of Warcraft will completely exit. ; /f, /fol, /follow player : Starts automatically following player or your current target. ; /ins, /inspect player : Inspects player or your current target. Can be used across factions since patch 2.4. ; /played : Displays the total amount of time played. ; /rand, /random, /rnd, /roll minimum maximum : Rolls a random number between minimum and maximum, inclusive. If only one number is given, then the range is defined as 1 to that number. If no numbers are given, then 1 to 100 is used. This number is then displayed to everyone in the same party or raid group as yourself and to everybody within /say range. ; /tar, /target : Attempts to target the player named by ''. (See TargetByName for details of how this works.) ; /time : Displays the current in game time. (This is the time displayed on the clock tooltip.) ; /tr, /trade ''player : Brings up the trade dialog with player or your current target. ; /use item : uses the specified item (food, trinkets ect) ; /who search : Searches based on the given parameter, or runs a default search if no search is specified. The results of the search will be listed in the chat window. If no search is specified, the search dialog will be displayed. Chat Commands These commands are used to say things to other players. Unless otherwise noted, these channels are displayed in your current language. So, for example, if a Night Elf is currently speaking in Darnassian, Human players would not be able to understand them. ; /e, /em, /emote, /me : Emotes to all players in the general area, similar to /say, except displayed as "Player ". So, for example, "/emote loves the WOW Wiki." would be displayed as "Player loves the WOW Wiki." Unlike other chat commands, this one does not use your current language. Across faction boundaries it simply displays "Player makes some strange gestures." ; /bg : Displays to all other raid members while in a PvP battleground. ; /c, /csay : Sends to all players in . This does not use your current language. You can also use /# (where # is the channel number) to send a message to . ; /g, /gc, /gu, /guild : Displays to all members in your guild. ; /o, /osay : Displays to all officers in your guild. (You must have the 'Officer Chat Speak' privilege to use this) ; /p, /party : Displays to all other party members. This does not include other people in your raid group, use /raid for that. ; /r, /reply : Replies to the last player to send you a /whisper ; /ra, /raid, /rsay : Displays to all other raid members. While in a PvP battleground, use /bg instead. ; /s, /say : Displays to other players in the general area. ; /send, /t, /tell, /w, /whisper : Sends the private message to . No other players will see the message. ; /sh, /shout, /y, /yell : Displays to other players in the area. The area of players that will see the message is larger than the area when /say is used. ; /v : Plays the sound associated with the given voice macro . Online Status ; /afk message : Toggles Away From Keyboard status. status appears next to your name. This command also forces an immediate exit from any PvP battleground. If you enter a message, players sending you a /whisper will be sent this message in addition to the standard message. ; /dnd message : Toggles Do Not Disturb status. When DND is set, you cannot receive /whisper messages. A player attempting to send a /whisper will be notified that you have Do Not Disturb set. If you specify a message, they will also be sent that message. Friends List ; /friend, /friends player : Adds player or your current target to your friends list. If nothing is targeted, your friend list will be displayed. See /remfriend. ; /ignore player : Ignore chat messages from player or your current target. Use /unignore to undo this. ; /remfriend, /removefriend player : Removes player or your current target from your friends list. See /friends. ; /unignore player : Remove player or your current target from your ignore list. See /ignore. More Party / Raid Commands ; /i, /inv, /invite player : Invites player or your current target. ; /kick, /u, /un, /uninvite player : Removes player or your current target from the party. ; /pr, /promote player : Makes player or your current target the party leader if you are currently the party leader. ; /split : Divides among your group. (Presumably this is an integer in copper?) Removed in patch 1.9.1 because of several incidents where People accidentially gave their money to others. ; /raidinfo : See Raid timer for more information; shows remaining time on saved raid instances. : Also shows an instance ID to compare with other players (if you have the same saved ID as them, you will go into the same instance). ; /rw : Send raid warning text. This is only available to raid leaders and assistants. The message appears in large letters in the middle of the screen of raid members, usually with a warning tone. ;/readycheck : A ready check sends an "Are you ready?" Yes/No dialog window to all players in the raid. The raid leader will get feedback in 30 seconds on all the players who were not ready or who did not respond. Only raid leaders can do this. Looting ; /ffa : Changes the looting method to Free For All if you are the party leader. ; /group : Changes the looting method to Group Loot if you are the party leader. ; /master player : Changes the looting method to Master Looter with player or your current target if you are the party leader. ; /needbeforegreed : Changes the looting method to Need Before Greed if you are the party leader. ; /roundrobin : Changes the looting method to Round Robin if you are currently the party leader. Guild Commands Guild commands are used to handle various guild functions such as inviting people to the guild, leaving the guild, promoting and demoting members, and other various functions. ; /gdisband, /guilddisband : Disbands the entire guild. You must be the guild leader to use this. ; /ghelp, /guildhelp : This command appears to have been removed, but it would display the following: ::For now, to create a guild type 'guildcreate ' in the console. ::'/ginfo' gives some basic information about your guild ::'/g ' sends a chat message to all members of your guild ::'/o ' sends a chat message to all officers in your guild ::'/ginvite ' invites another player to join your guild ::'/gremove ' removes a player from your guild ::'/gpromote ' promotes a player one rank within your guild ::'/gdemote ' demotes a player one rank within your guild ::'/gmotd ' sets the guild's message of the day ::'/gquit' removes you from your guild ::'/groster' gives an entire guild roster ::'/gleader ' sets another player as the guild leader ::'/gdisband' disbands your guild ; /ginfo, /guildinfo : Gives basic information about your guild. ; /ginvite, /guildinvite player : Invites player or your current target into your guild. You must be an officer to use this command. ; /gleader, /guildleader player : Changes the guild leader to player or your current target. The player must already be a guild member. Only the guild leader can use this. *Note: The new guildleader needs to be online at the moment you want to give it. ; /gquit, /guildquit : Leaves your current guild. ; /gmotd, /guildmotd : Changes the guild Message of the Day to . You must be an officer to use this command. ; /gpromote, /guildpromote player : Promotes player or your current target. ; /gdemote, /guilddemote player : Demotes player or your current target. ; /groster, /guildroster : Displays the guild roster ; /gremove, /guildremove : Removes player or your current target from your guild. You must be an officer to use this command. ; /saveguildroster : Saves a GuildRoster.txt (tsv dos file) in \World of Warcraft\Logs\ : Name Level Class Location Rank Note Timestamp (0=online) in tab separated format. Channel Commands These are commands use to manipulate channels. Channels are very similar to IRC rooms. General, Trade, and LocalDefense are all examples of channels, but the /join command can be used to create arbitrary server-wide channels. below is a numeric channel number that is defined when you enter the channel. You can list current channel numbers using /chatlist. (You can also use the channel name?) on the other hand is a named channel. Channels are unique to a given faction. Channel names cannot contain spaces. ; /ann, /announce : Toggles announcing when players enter or leave . ; /ban : Removes and prevents from joining . See /unban for the reverse. Only moderator and owner can do this. ; /c, /csay : Sends to all players in . This does not use your current language. You can also use /# (where # is the channel number) to send a message to . ; /chatinvite, /cinvite : Invites to ? ; /chan, /channel, /join password : Joins , with an optional password if the channel is password protected. ; /chat, /chathelp : Displays the following information about the commands within this section: :: Chat commands: :: /#, /c, /csay - Send text to channel # (E.G. /1 Hi!) :: /chat, /chathelp - This help :: /join, /channel, /chan - Join a channel :: /leave, /chatleave, /chatexit channel - Leave a channel (or all channels) :: /chatlist, /chatwho, /chatinfo channel - List channels, or channel members :: /password, /pass - Change password :: /owner player - Display or change channel owner :: /mod, /moderator, /unmod, /unmoderator - change a player's moderator status :: /mute, /squelch, /unvoice, /unmute, /unsquelch, /voice - change a player's permission :: /cinvite, /chatinvite - invite a player to a channel :: /ckick - kick a player off a channel :: /ban, /unban